


The Zipper got Stuck

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Costume problems, M/M, Viktor likes to tease, Yuuri loves him, non sexual, saw fan art of this and it needed to be ficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuuri as Costume problems, Viktor isn't any help until he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The more I try to upload this story the MORE I HATE!!!!!!!  
> ugh. It's the five hundredth time I have tried.

It’d been a long, long, long, long, long, long, long day. 

 

Yuuri sighed. He needed a shower. He needed clean clothing, a bed, Viktor. Yes, he needed all of that, and some food - preferably fed to him by Viktor. Yes. That’d be nice. Viktor feeding him and telling him what a good job he’d done on the Short program. Helping him forget anxiety for the Free to take place tomorrow. 

 

Yuuri reaches up. Whoever had made the Eros costume had hidden the zipper well, but it was hard to do up. Usually Viktor was there to get it for him. But he had run out for some alcohol and Yuuri was on his own. He stands in the bathroom, door open to the rest of the hotel suite. Trying to get the zipper down. 

 

It was stuck. Yuuri cursed as he gently tugged on it. He didn’t want to rip it. He had to have it for later. The zipper - however - is being difficult. Yuuri stretches to the mirror to see what on earth had gotten in the way of the zipper. He could see the a small bit of fabric made to hide the zipper had gotten stuck in it. And was blocking the path. 

 

Yuuri huffs a breath. If he wasn’t careful he could tear the costume and ruin it forever. Or he could just wait for Viktor to get back. He sighs and covers his face with his hands. He really needed a shower. 

 

“Need some help?” Viktor’s smooth Russian accent came from the door. Yuuri didn’t know how he missed him walking into the room but he did. Damn. 

 

“Yes, it got stuck.” Yuuri turned his back to Viktor. Viktor prowls forwards like a cat but glomps onto Yuuri. Arms going about his chest and wast, trapping Yuuri’s arms to the side. 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love seeing you in my costumes?” Viktor asked. More like - whispered into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri tried not to shudder in Viktor’s grip. It wasn’t confining, it was comfortable and he found that he didn’t want it to end. 

 

“No.” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor is a tactile person, he touches just about everyone he likes. Yurio gets hugged, Yuuri gets hugged and kissed and his hair played with and skates tied and….well, Viktor just especially likes touching him. 

 

“You’re going to do so well tomorrow. I can feel it in my bones.” Viktor said. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri couldn’t hide his blush now. Viktor saw it in the mirror when Yuuri looked up. Their gazes met and he had to remember how to breathe. 

 

“Viktor….” Yuuri had to clear his throat. 

 

“Yes?” Viktor teased. Yet his arms didn’t move. 

 

“The zipper got stuck, do you think you can undo it for me?” 

 

Viktor moved then, letting Yuuri out of his hold. “Of course.” and somehow, as if by magic, the zipper was freed and the costume parted at Viktor’s simple touch. He kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Don’t take long.” he said, then retreated to the bedroom. Closing the bathroom door. Yuuri took a deep breath. 

  
He knew he wouldn’t take that long at all. 


End file.
